The Last Mission
by zadiehattie
Summary: The reasons behind Nana's unbelieavable obliviousness.


**A/N: Before reading this story.**

 **The idea just popped into my head one day and won't leave if I don't type it down. So here, I present you, a new story, while I have already had another story to complete (Hunter). Yeap. I've limited myself to only ONE chapter so that I can better focus on the other one.**

 **Story's plot: This is a story about how Nana met Iemitsu and why she always stayed oblivious to all of the 'dangerous-considered' things like grenades, too many orphans, mallets, bombs, too many screams, and bla bla bla. And I'm not breaking canon, I'm just telling you what Amano Akira-senpai didn't tell you, so it's pretty much a side story, I guess?**

 **In the story, before meeting Iemitsu, Nana served as a special agent for the CIA, and was famous for her motherly face while being named "the all-time Oscar-winner" for her incredible ablity to deceive and act. On her latest mission, she failed. In compensating for that, she was sent to Japan to catch an international crminal named Akaiwa, and changed her name from Nanako to Nana. Somehow, it was not fate but the CIA who chose Iemitsu to be her husband.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Eugene knocked on the office door. Heard the same voice make a second reply. He went in and found her at a secondhand desk. He recognized her from the photograph. But face-to-face she even looked better. Dark brown hair and emerald eyes. There was intelligence behind them. Wax-white skin. Petite build. Either she didn't work out much at all or she just happened to inherit the metabolism. She was dressed all in black, in a pantsuit with a white loose top under the coat. _Cotton._ He thought. _Easy for running around._

Therefore she just happened to inherit the metabolism.

"Hello." She said. Seriousness all written on her face.

"I'm Eugene Bishop. DoD." He greeted promptly. "You are…Nancy Sinatra*?"

The woman's expression didn't change a bit. Her eyes now starred at the old-fashioned laptop.

"Yes, so far. And I assume that you've already known how we will cooperate?"

"Yes. Somebody took a glance at the C.O.P , and might have been too interested in it." He replied.

"Good." 'Nancy' didn't even bother to look up from the screen.

"Well. Where may I sit?" Eugene tried to maintain a happy nonsense conversation. But it seemed that he had failed to strike up one.

"You can just stand there, if you don't mind, or sit on the floor." The brunette's eyes still hadn't moved to the DoD agent.

Eugene looked around the almost empty room. The heavy smell of new paint and concrete was hovering in the air. No doubt… He decided to lean against the wall then.

After a moment of awkward silence, 'Nancy' finally spoke up.

"The information you have heard and will hear from this point onward is classified secret. There will be a severe penalty for any breach of security."

She spoke straight on without any actual stopping for breath. The tone was neutral and robotic. Like she was a robot herself.

This time Eugene could take it no more. He walked towards her and raised both of his arms as if to surrender.

"OK. I've had enough of your attitude. I don't know whether it is on purpose or you are just acting your way, I really suggest yo- "

"Turn around." 'Nancy' calmly said, taking no notice of Eugene. "I say 'Turn around'".

"Hell if I'm turning around!" He hit back aggressively.

She, somehow, managed to keep the aloof look on her Asian-like face.

"Then I am going to make you."

And without fail, she stood up and aimed her Glock 19 at the defenseless DoD man. For the forehead.

"BANG!"

That moment, Eugene could feel even the tiniest pores on his face were opening up and the tiniest nerves were stretching like guitar strings. _I am going to die?_ Surprisingly, after two minutes had passed, he still stood there like an idiot, raising his arms, completely paralyzed at his own place, without collapsing to the floor.

'Nancy Sinatra' broke into laughter.

"Oh well~~! Eugene! You don't need to be frightened like that! The camera's already destroyed!"

Seeing the you-really-ate-the-last-piece-of-cake look he shot her, 'Nancy' awkwardly raised a proper smile, which she hadn't since he entered the room, and gestured her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Nanako Tatsumi, nickname Nancy Sinantra. Guess where I come from?"

Eugene replied with a boring face.

"CIA."

Nanako smiled again.

"Well, it shouldn't have been that obvious."

"Since you are the infamous Nanako Tatsumi with your infamous deceptive look, it _should_ have been that obvious."

* * *

 ***Nancy Sinatra: Nanako's nickname and codename. Nanako's meaning is 'apple child', and there is an award called The Golden Apple Award awarded to an actor named Frank Sinatra in 1946, 1951 and 1974. He had a daughter named Nancy Sinatra, who was also an actress and a singer. Since Nanako is famous for her acting ability, she used that codename almost whenever she went undercover.**

 **(I didn't use that Greek mythology, "The Golden Apple" because it just won't fit, will it?)**


End file.
